


devil's proof

by Elisye



Series: outside of the golden land [7]
Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, did i just mix up two aus into one, hell yes i did idk how im doing this but gdi im gonna do this, mage!Christian, modern!AU, well semi-modern at any rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisye/pseuds/Elisye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's often easier to mention your secrets through terrible grammar and emojis.</p><p>(or: autocorrect is <i>probably</i> Arcadia's serial killer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil's proof

**Author's Note:**

> there is no such thing as a fandom without at least a semi-modern!au and im gonna fix that
> 
> so here we go. semi-modern!au where the technology is modern, empires and kingdoms turned into countries with constitutional monarchies, and Cog is such a cinnamon roll that he probably can't shitpost for his life. 
> 
> the rest of this fic is me making up facts and vainly trying to invoke the title's [very real concept](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Probatio_diabolica) ww.

.

 **To:** _christian_

[text] hey [/sent]

[text] umm [/sent]

[text] I know you're probably asleep [/sent]

[text] but idk [/unsent]

[text] I guess i need to talk a little [/sent]

 

[text] About what? [/received]

 

[text] you're awake??? [/sent]

 

[text] Engineers got a new project [/received]

[text] Our entire department has to help out. [/received]

[text] :I [/received]

[text] But anyway, what did you want to talk about? [/received]

 

[text] uhhhhhhhhhhhhh [/unsent]

[text] uhh [/unsent]

 

[text] Cog? You okay there? [/received]

 

[text] im [/sent]

[text] not fine [/unsent]

[text] im just a lil stressed [/sent]

[text] i guess????? [/sent]

[text] the ambassador gives me a lot of work [/sent]

 

[text] Well, that's the life of a government worker! :) [/received]

 

[text] :( [/sent]

 

[text] ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ [/received]

 

[text] ??????????????????????????????????????????/ h ow [/sent]

[text] how the heck did you do that???? [/sent]

 

[text] Magic. [/received]

 

[text] Christian that's not funny [/sent]

 

[text] But what if I'm being serious? [/received]

 

[text] no way [/sent]

[text] so don't joke around like that [/sent]

[text] you know how arcadia and mercia are likw about magic and stuff like that!! [/sent]

[text] christian? [/sent]

[text] hello????? [/sent]

 

[text] You're really worried for me. [/received]

 

[text] ofc i am!! [/sent]

 

[text] It's not like you to be this worried [/received]

[text] You have to be more than just stressed out. [/received]

 

[text] i AM just stressed out here [/sent]

[text] tho [/sent]

[text] there's always a lot of talk [/sent]

[text] about arcadia's murders [/sent]

[text] lots of people r getting the idea that the killer's a magic user [/sent]

[text] it's just [/sent]

[text] it's really uncomfortable t o hear now [/sent]

 

[text] I see. [/received]

[text] Well, to tell you the truth about that... [/received]

 

[text] what? [/sent]

[text] ???????????? [/unsent]

[text] what???????????/ [/sent]

[text] christian?? [/sent]

[text] wait [/unsent]

[text] no [/unsent]

[text] no no no nono no [/unsent]

[text] christian u re not gonna say what i think you 're going to [/unsent]

 

[text] sorry I just went to go get myself some water [/received]

[text] anyway [/received]

[text] That emoji thing [/received]

[text] It's a part of Mercia's recent REOS updates. [/received]

 

[text] REOS? [/sent]

 

[text] y'know. [/received]

[text] Resurrected Eve Operating System [/received]

[text] Mercia's official OS for computers and mobiles, for government workers to use? [/received]

 

[text] OHH [/sent]

[text] i forgot about that [/sent]

 

[text] I'm not surprised. Arcadia has its own personal OS that everyone likes to use more. [/received]

 

[text] so the new updates [/sent]

[text] let you do that? [/sent]

 

[text] Yep. Lets you use new characters. It's pretty neat. [/received]

[text Just look at this! [/received] 

[text] ヽ(｀Д´)ノ  [/received]

[text] (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ [/received]

[text] <(￢0￢)> [/received]

 

[text] that's definitely neat [/sent]

 

[text] へ(´д｀へ) [/received]

[text] ᵔᴥᵔ [/received]

[text] (￣(ｴ)￣)ﾉ [/received]

[text] ⋛⋋( ‘Θ’)⋌⋚ [/received]

 

[text] uh christian [/sent]

 

[text] (*°∀°) [/received]

[text] (´「^o^)「 [/received]

[text] ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) [/received]

 

[text] you can stop now [/sent]

 

[text] ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ [/received]

[text] ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼ [/received]

[text] ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆ [/received]

 

[text] stop!! [/sent]

[text] i get it it's really cool christian!! [/sent]

 

[text] haha [/received]

[text] You feel better now right? [/received]

 

[text] i guess i do [/sent]

[text] did you spam all of that just to make me feel better?? [/sent]

 

[text] Maybe. [/received]

 

[text] seriously?? [/sent]

[text] but i did get a laugh out of it anyway [/sent]

[text] sort of [/sent]

[text] thanks. a lot. [/sent]

 

[text] No problem, Cog. [/received]

[text] Now get to bed. You're probably going to have another long day ahead of you. [/received]

 

[text] i know. [/sent]

[text] good night [/sent]

 

[text] Night. [/received]

.

.

.

[text] I wish I could have been serious about that, though. [/sent]

[text] I really, really wish. [/sent]

.

.

_[ delete messages? ]_

_[ **warning:**  messages delivered more than five minutes ago will not be deleted ] _

_[ **warning:** the recipient will no longer be able to view your messages once deleted ] _

_[...]_

_[ (2) messages deleted ]_

.


End file.
